Living Within the Shell
by Netbug009
Summary: ON HIATUS. Concept Adopted from Willow Tracy. She was never supposed to return, but the Power Primate can break many curses. T for safety.
1. Curse

Yes, I'm starting a few new fics tonight. I have some plot bunnies I need to catch up on so... Anyways, this idea was adopted from Willow Tracy on MSMF way back in November. Willow thought up the basic idea, and I've added a few things because I'm such a theory junkie that way. :)

Disclaimer: Disney owns SRMTHG. Willow owns the concept of this fic. I own the fic it's self.

* * *

Living Within The Shell

By Netbug009

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair that a child had to see all of this happen.

Because, that's all she was. She was just a young girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was only supposed to be a friendly visit to a family member.

Now, she was looking into the face of evil. Several shivers ran up and down her spine. She couldn't find the strength to move an inch.

He held his pal in front of her face. Her pupils became dots. She found her voice and screamed as the being's dark energy swallowed her.

Avalon had just met the mecha witch.


	2. Malfunction

Chapter 2

"**Sprx! Gibson! Pin it to the wall!**"

Sprx and Gibson nodded, following their leader's command. They grabbed the slimy monster by it's tentacles and pinned them to its side. The boy continued to give orders.

"**Now Antauri**!"

Antauri activated the robot's heat beams and they began to charge. A few seconds later however, the monster made it clear it could live without it's arms. The tentacles detached from the body and the monster lunged forward, hitting the brain scrambler with it's head. Antauri yelled in surprise and pain as his part of the robot was almost torn off.

Then Antauri heard a screeching sound and opened his eyes. After that blow, the heat ray should have shot into the sky, and yet he had somehow ended up firing at the monster despite the surprise attack. Antauri blinked in surprise. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, but when he did he smiled. The Super Robot had saved the day yet again.

As the heat beam continued to shoot the monster, the slime it was almost totally made of began to bubble. The inner fluids boiled and the monster began to expand from the steam. A few moments later, the team's foe had exploded. The usual cheering came from the citizens.

"Ha. That was too easy!" Nova said triumphantly.

"Can we go home now?" Sprx asked, no less bored by the battle than Nova was.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Chrio said.

"Alright! Let;s get home fast! I haven't eaten since yesterday!" Otto pulled a lever on his console. Nova did the same. Together they got the robot walking.

At least, that's what it was supposed to do.

"Okay robot, let's go." Otto retried the lever. Still nothing. Nova was also getting nothing. The others sat impatient and confused . Nova raised an eyebrow and began looking at her monitor for any alerts of a malfunction. Otto started pushing and pulling his lever like a maniac.

"Is something wrong?" Gibson asked.

"I think so, but the monitor doesn't see anything." Nova's replying tone was filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Let's see what happens if we restart the instant diagnostic system," Gibson suggested, a;ready typing in the commands to do just that. Before he could finish however, his monitor turned off. "What on Shuggazoom?"

Gibson was only 1 out o 6 who had just lost their monitor power. A few seconds later, the rest of the power went with it and the inside of the robot was pitch black.

"**What's happening?**" Antauri asked.

Even if anybody heard him, they wouldn't have time to answer. As the Super Robot fell face first onto the floor, noises of both panicking monkeys and citizens screaming as they got out of the way filled town square. Thankfully, everybody made it out of the way before the Super Robot hit the pavement.

Chiro groaned and rubbed his head for a moment before speaking. "Hey, is everybody-" He stopped, remembering the loss of power. He sighed and activated the comm receptor on his shirt. "Is everybody okay?"

The group all activated their ear's comm receptors and replied with some form of a "yes."

Moments later, the power came back on.

"Of course," Sprx said aggravated. "The power decides to work **after** everything else gets totaled."

The power didn't last for long however. It began to blink on a off, dim and become bright, and do a variety of other odd fluctuations.

"We're not going anywhere with the power so unpredictable," Gibson commented.

"Right," Chiro replied. "Otto, you and Gibson try and figure out what's wrong with the robot and fix it. Sprx and Nova, you go into town and bring back food for the rest of the day. I don't think we're gonna be able to cook anywhere around here for a while. Antauri and I will go explain the situation to the citizens."

Without another word, the 6 all headed out to do their assigned tasks

* * *

Sorry if this part was kinda so-so guys. I'm having some writer's block today. 


End file.
